


Why are you like this?

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He often wondered if these people had survival instincts. He wondered if he still had one, after being surrounded by these lunatics for so long.
Relationships: Verde & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 49
Collections: anonymous





	Why are you like this?

Skull sat at Verde's lab table, being very careful not to dump any of the chemical reagents the scientist had on the table. He had already been unlucky enough to find out the consequences of doing so.

Skull has had more crises in a year than in his entire life. A price to pay for living in the same house as his arcobaleno companions.

He often wondered if these people had survival instincts. He wondered if he still had one, after being surrounded by these lunatics for so long.

Skull sighed exasperated.

"When you asked for my heart, I didn't expect you to lose it."

"I didn't expect to lose it either, but I guess no one expects Reborn to come into their lab in a chameleon costume and start setting everything on fire." Verde adjusted his glasses and said conclusively. "So this is not my fault"

"I'm not giving you another one yet!"

"You have three extra hearts, we've already checked that one less is not going to kill you"

Skull gave him an deadpan look "It's still a no, Verde."

"And for a motorcycle with my last modifications?"

“...” 

"Alright, but it's the last time"

Skull shouldn't complain so much. He's an enabler for all the shenanigans.


End file.
